The wolf and the panther
by ProtectorWolfForever
Summary: Sent to investigate strange energy signals on a mountain, Logan finds two unusual teens, mutants. They girl carries a message for the professor, the boy stays at her side. What is so important that they were both injured on a mountain, looking for a way to reach the institute? Rated T for violence and cussing
1. Chapter 1

**Aila stood guard at the entrance of the small cave, watching the rain fall steadily to the forest floor. She turned to look at the black panther sleeping heavily at the back of the cave, wrapped heavily in the last of the white bandages. A small fire danced and flickered beside the large cat. Aila sighed, they would have to move out tomorrow, away from the forest, off the mountain, and she could only hope they would reach bayville within the next day. "I'm sorry, chris," the brunette whispered to herself as she sat on the cold stone floor. The panther's ears twitched in response, but the sleek black cat slept soundly, as if not hearing his name. 'how much longer?' she wondered, staring at the pounding rain in front of her. 'how much longer until I give in? Until I cave? How much longer until we-until he is safe?' the two occupants of the cave had eaten the last of their food that morning, both being to injured to hunt or search for any more. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in the clean scent of the forest, searching for anything out of place in the green around them. Her eyes snapped open as she smelled it. It shouldn't be here. **

She jumped to her feet and concentrated heavily, until a girl no longer stood in the darkness of the cave, but a large wolf. 'Mutants!' she didn't know if this person was friend or foe. She didn't care that they were mutants just like her and her sleeping friend, she wasn't going to take any chances, even if it meant being hostile and aggressive to someone who was trying to reach them.


	2. Chapter 2

The wolf and the panther chapter two.

'Thought'

"Speaking"

Wolverine's pov...

'Damnit, Xavier! What the hell am I doing on this mountain?!' I thought as my hand slipped off of yet another rock. 'What the hell do you think I am going to find on a mountain?' I grunted as I pulled myself onto the slippery ledge I had reached. I looked around as I heard a growling sound from behind me, and I looked around slowly, seeing nothing. I tried to smell if there was anything strange in the air, but I was knocked to the hard shale underneath me by a large force. "What the-"

'Don't even finish that sentence!' The thought broke into my mind. A strangely feminine voice that sounded angry spoke to me within my own mind. I opened my eyes to see what had knocked me down, and saw a large gray wolf with one black back paw on top of me. I only truly focused on her eyes though, a fierce emerald, the right sliced by a pink scar that seemed to never fade.

'What are you doing here?!' The voice broke through my thoughts once again.

Before I answered her, anger outweighed reason, and I tried to push her off of me, but only ended with sharp, dagger like claws digging into my shoulders and knees. The Wolf let out an almost lion like roar, and bared her teeth at me. 'Answer me!' The voice screamed. I growled at this being on top of me. "Why should I?" I asked, slightly growling. Her head lowered to the point where her hot breath was on my face. Her eyes were angry, her teeth were bared, and she was snarling a bit, but she didn't look ready to kill me, and that sent chis up my spine for some reason. "I was sent here to investigate." 'Investigate what?' She asked, now slightly curious as she back slightly off of me and withdrew her claws, allowing me to sit up against a wall of shale behind me. 'Energy signals.' My mind thought, my own voice. The wolf looked scared and defensive, her muscles grew tense, and she watched me carefully for several moments, to see what in would do next. I just sat there, unsure of what to say, unsure of what to do. 'By who' she asked defensively.

"By professor Charles Xavier." I spoke out calmly, watching as she relaxed, and quickly shifted into a teenage girl. "Are you one of the X-men?" She asked curiously. From where she sat near the ledge. "Yes I am." "Take me there." She spoke calmly, her now hazel eyes daring me to tell her no. "Fine." I spoke, not able to tell her no, afraid what would happen if I argued with her. "Follow me, she spoke as she stood, not slipping on the slippery stone that was being covered in rain that neither of us seemed to notice earlier.


End file.
